


The Demons Within

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Demons Within

Sean had made a phone call and after a few quick questions, they discovered to their delight that both of them actually had a few hours free. Now it was late afternoon and they were lying, fully clothed, on Elijah’s bed. Shafts of afternoon sun played over them as they talked softly together.

They savored moments like these. No frantic lovemaking. No intense conversations. Just the two of them alone together, talking in the comfortable manner of two old friends who hadn’t seen each other for a while. Occasionally one or the other of them would lean in for a soft kiss or to snuggle closer for a moment… as if reclaiming something extraordinarily precious.

“You have any phobias?” Elijah asked suddenly.

“Where’s this coming from?” Sean laughed.

Elijah shrugged casually, sliding his fingers through Sean’s curls. “Just curious. I like knowing things about you. Were you ever homophobic? Or xenophobic?”

“Never!” Sean said firmly. “But I do have one weird phobia… one that I’ve never spoken about to anyone.”

“What?!” Elijah demanded eagerly, his eyes gleaming.

“Well…,” Sean said, blushing. “I have a little bit of…,” he hesitated then glanced at Elijah. “Agateophobia.”

“What the hell is that?” Elijah asked, laughing.

Sean lowered his head and drew in a deep breath.

“Sean?” Elijah asked anxiously, leaning closer to him. “What _is_ it?”

“Fear of insanity,” Sean murmured in a low voice.

“Oh god, Seanie,” Elijah breathed, understanding at once. “I’m so sorry.” He drew Sean’s head to his shoulder and felt his lover nestle against him as if seeking comfort.

“It’s OK,” Sean hastened to reassure him. “Talking to you helps.”

“You’re the sanest man I know,” Elijah whispered fiercely.

Sean nestled into the embrace that defeated any demon, feeling its peace fill him and murmured: “I am now.”


End file.
